


KB密室

by sanwu35



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanwu35/pseuds/sanwu35
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Kudos: 2





	KB密室

*就是个搭档向……  
*写得非常渣，非常  
*错过了5.20，我还有5.21  
*灵感来自《最科幻》的短篇小说，用了个概念（不记得名字，没有原刊了）

上

艾伦发现周身一片漆黑，铺天盖地的眩晕感向上涌，像是蜷缩在黑暗空间内滚动，他无助地伸出手臂上下摆动，期望着能抓住些什么东西停下，哪怕增加点儿阻力也好，终于有些许光闯入视野，脑海里的喧嚣也如潮水般缓缓退去。

坚硬的地板透出凉意，四周的景象清晰了起来，说实在的也没什么景物，除了一个把身子探过来的人，特警队长下意识地做出了攻击动作，那人倒是先他一步撤回身子。

“我没有恶意。”勉强打起精神起身，艾伦看向这个单调的声源的发出者，现在应该称其为仿生人——荧蓝色的讯息圈在他额角安静的闪动着，艾伦刚巧还认识对方，他挤出一丝冷笑，“我知道你，你是康纳。”

仿生人的眉头微微蹙起，说起来他也算是“认得”眼前的人类，不过他和那位与自己同型号的康纳可是天差地别、相去甚远，没有任何可比性。安卓眨了眨眼睛，对上人类等待的目光，“我也认识你，艾伦队长。但我不是康纳，我的名字是60。”

艾伦微微颔首表示了解到了区别——即使60觉得他没有。人类有着无懈可击的威严仪表，带给人一种傲慢的感受，他那种微抬下巴、挺起胸膛的姿势，时刻向外辐射着存在感。安卓在分析环境的同时观察着对方，他看到青年掏出手机滑亮屏幕，便开口阐明，以此展示出善意，“这没有信号，我连不上互联网。”对方保持着戒备的姿态环视了一圈，空荡的房屋除了两道门就是承重墙，他的视线重新落回仿生人身上，“我们为什么会在这？”

“我的上一段记忆显示我还站在公路边。”60没有停下扫描的动作，“你没有记忆了吗？”

“很模糊，”艾伦的脸上掠过一丝尴尬，“我才刚醒没多久，头像被人敲了一顿的晕。”

“我没比你早醒多久，”当务之急是消除人类的敌意，60一面解释一面向门走去——那隐约能看到一些字迹，“顺带一提，我本来处于待机状态，是你挣扎的动作把我唤醒的。”

艾伦紧随其后走到那边，抱着手臂念出那一行字，“这里是（ ）。这是要答题吗？可是我们又没有笔。”60伸出手转动门把手，果不其然是被锁住的，“如果有确切答案的话，可以用蓝血，要尝试一下吗？”

两个人的视线接轨，都透露出犹疑，“比如说‘房间’，但是我们不知道填错了会怎么样。”60点头表示赞同，艾伦接着说，“我们去那边看一下。”

对面的门旁装有一个开关，标注了一行小字VISION，但是这所房间并没有灯，其实不需要灯光也足够亮可以看清所有东西，艾伦与60确认了一下眼神后——这也是不需要的——把手搭在开关上，随后出现的景象让房间里的两个人同时陷入超然的震惊，说成惊惧更为恰当些。

天花板上出现了一幅恐怖的凝滞画面，并不是惊悚血腥，而是那种超出两人认知令人心生凉意的场面——艾伦驾驶的汽车径直撞向了60。仿生人尝试计算出车辆的速度，在得出一系列结论后他关掉了骇人的场景，明黄的光圈在这间空洞的房间亮得刺眼，“我的记忆里可没有这个，你得相信安卓的完美记忆。”

“看起来应该是路面结冰轮胎打滑了。”人类发出艰涩的声音，老天，他紧皱着眉头的样子可真凶。

“现在我们可以肯定这绝对不是个简单的‘房间’了。 ”60边说边做出开门的动作，“咔嚓 ”的一声，他的手顿在原处，出乎意料，这扇门是开着的。

艾伦条件反射地侧过身子，就像平时工作一样，如果自己身边有枪的话他的枪口一定会指向门给60打个掩护，但他没有。仿生人先推开一小道缝隙，高效的将房屋侦查一遍后才完全打开门板，“危险解除，艾伦队长。”

》》》》  
“但是我们有麻烦了。”

这是一间以约翰·索恩风格装修全密闭房屋，摆件上镀着冷冰冰的光却看不出光线的来源，一人多高的巨型沙漏立在墙角，看起来像是推门而入的一刹那开始的计时，“应该是限时密室逃脱，照这个下落速度我们还有30分钟的时间。”60走到对面尝试性推门，“是有钥匙孔的。”

艾伦很快就进入了搜查状态，这让60不禁暗自佩服对方强大的自控力，能在这种非常规现象上保持理智而不是怀疑别人转向情绪崩溃，他确实是一个极好的搭档。人类走向一旁的书架，安卓则在靠墙摆放的长条桌上翻找，“你看到什么了吗，艾伦队长？”

“呃，书，灰色、蓝色、黑色封皮的书，你呢？”

60率先注意到的是广口玻璃瓶内的鲜活的白色玫瑰，五片花瓣凋落在桌子上，接着他把视线投向桌子下方，一根棒球棍靠在桌腿上，涂有不同颜色的棒球堆在一旁，60盯着一群冷色中唯一的一抹暖色调，“等等，你那边有没有一本砖红色封皮的书。”

艾伦在书架的最底层发现了那本突兀的色彩，他抽出书打到扉页，“一本童话集。”人类草草看了几眼后高速翻动书页，这种扫描内容的事儿应该交给安卓，正这样想着时他突然停下动作，“这儿有一张纸条。”他高声念出来，“丘比特之箭造成的一种罕见的感染，十二个字母，‘e’开头，‘s’结尾。提示：它的前缀是什么？”

“心内膜炎。（Endocarditis）”人形词典迅速给出答案，“‘endo’的意思是在里面。”

艾伦触发藏在书架内部的机关，掏出一个密码盒走过来，“四位数。”他看了看四种颜色的棒球，“会和那个有关吗？”

“已经用过一次的道具应该不会再使用第二次，而且摆放是无序的，组合太多了。”说完最后一句的安卓沉重的呼出一口气，低声咒骂着。艾伦越过肩膀看去，一块玻璃制品上雕有“任务失败”的字样，他随手拿起摆在旁边的一个夹板，上面详细记录着自己每一次不甚完美的任务。特警队长和安卓沉默的对视，两个人脸上都写满了自我嫌弃。

“我出厂后第一个任务就失败了，拜康纳所赐。”60咬牙切齿的说道，“安德森副队长识别出我的身份后击毙了我。我们看起来有区别吗？”安卓的神情是全然的不敢置信。

“有很大的区别，挟持案里康纳任务失败可没你这么大反应。”艾伦低头仔细看了看那块立式玻璃的截面，“这里…六。”60示意对方注意旁边的花瓣，“五？”

安卓略显焦躁的寻找后两位数字，艾伦则俯身更为仔细的观察棒球堆，仿生人猛然一把抓起放在一旁的文件一页页翻下去，他停下手头的动作，“是十二，页码十一后面紧接着是十三，这里缺失了第十二页。”

“所以是5…6…1…2。”两人取出钥匙后赶到门前，一番尝试后60发出泄气的声音，“不是这把。”

他们同时望向了标志着时间流逝的沙漏，房间太寂静了，忽略掉艾伦的喘息声就只剩细沙摩擦玻璃的簌簌声响。

60僵在原地调整自己不断上升的压力值，他觉得那块标有“任务失败”的玻璃墙就像是赤裸的讽刺嘲笑。他调了调任务的优先程度，转而寻找解决过高压力值的方法。

艾伦全当安卓是在思索，走到一旁研究那个灰色布面沙发，他把软垫掀到地上，手指探入每一道缝隙，突然清越又巨大的破碎声让他的心为之一震，他越过肩膀看向仿生人，“60？你还好吗？”

60用棒球棍击碎了那面指令墙——是那面不是他眼前这面，安卓回过头，少量钛液渗出他脸上的划痕，他的语气保持着恰如其分的平静，“没什么事，艾伦队长。”

“你受伤了。”是沉重又礼貌的担忧。  
“只是有点轻微划伤，模拟皮肤曾会自动填充，过一会儿蓝血就会蒸发。”

艾伦一声不吭地抿紧嘴角板起面孔，60朝着人类的方向走过去，看着他屈起手指敲击裸露出的木板，敲打到中段时声音发生了明显的改变，“特警队长直起身子用力踩下去，从里面拿出第二个金属盒，“那把钥匙，60。”

60把钥匙递过去，人类从盒子里掏出一个直径2厘米的白色圆球，他们展开里面的纸条——我是水宝宝，我需要爱，不然我会枯萎的。

“你来爱它一下，60。”特警队长把手中的圆球递过去，他的声音实在是惹人气愤地有说服力。

“不，我的设计初衷并不具备这样的能力。我只执行力所能及的任务。”60眯起眼睛嫌恶看着被硬塞在手里的玩意儿抗议道。

“那你亲它一口试试。”艾伦看着对方逐渐崩裂的表情，紧接着提议，“或者你只是说句‘我爱你’。”

“请容我指出，您已经说完了。”  
“但……可能不够深情。”

房间内安静了一会儿，就在艾伦考虑着刚刚的想法是否可行时，60走回桌子旁把白玫瑰从瓶中抽出，“它说它是水宝宝，那它需要的是水。”安卓把它扔进广口瓶内，圆球以肉眼可见的速度涨大，变成半透明的凝胶状。已经达到了无法从瓶口取出的地步，60谨慎的把瓶子摔碎——避免误伤到房间内的另一个人——蹲下身从泡大的胶质中取出钥匙。

他们一同走回门前，“那么我要开门了。”艾伦把钥匙插入锁眼，周围的空气似乎因这个举动变得稀薄，他感到喉咙发紧，眼神也显出极度的不确定与犹豫。

60望了望并未停止流动的沙漏——仍余下不少时间，他以征询的语气问道，“需要停下来休息吗？如果下一间还是密室的话，高度的精神紧张会使反应速度下降。”

“我恐怕我很难停下，等待会让我更加焦虑，不如一直走下去。”

60从他的语气中可读不到那种负面情绪，他连表情都是麻木到平铺直叙的冷静，不知道自己看起来是不是也是如此。

中

下一间房屋的装修能称得上是温馨的，散发着温暖惬意的味道，实木的小屋中央铺了一块柔软的纯毛地毯，壁炉里燃烧的木条发出轻微的声响，旁边蜷伏的拉布拉多犬给这所房间带来生机。如果没有那个催命似的沙漏那就更完美了，而这个条件使之前的描述统统不成立。

60马上就发现了端倪，那是一条已死亡被制作成标本的狗，于是密闭空间内的活物数量减少至一。艾伦掠过墙壁上的裂缝，“年久失修的房子？”安卓因分不清他是在缓轻气氛还是在认真讨论，便没做回应，而是伸出手朝着金黄色毛发犬类的头顶压去。

猛然张开的嘴冲撞了仿生人的情绪模组，60盯着那空荡的黑暗，维持着安静身体后仰，除了高速闪动的黄圈外他看起来依旧如常。

艾伦仍在一堆杂物中间翻找，没有分给60一点关注。他刚刚尝试扑灭壁炉的火焰，但一切方法都对其无影响，于是便转向探索其他地方。这个房间太逼仄了，倒不是说它占地面积小，而是堆了太多零零碎碎的东西，人类只能打开每一个抽屉，翻过每一处角落，像无头苍蝇般整理出任何可能的琐碎线索。

一声痛呼打断了艾伦进行的工作，他瞪大眼睛望向60，大步朝对方走去。那只狗咬住了安卓的手腕，人类看到丝缕蓝血以一种绝非缓慢的速度流下。据仿生人解释这结局还算是好的，他赶在机关完全闭合前抽出了一半手臂，并用另一只手阻碍了金属牙的更深一步动作。

艾伦半跪在地协助安卓把手腕解放出来，在这种紧急情况下他不是很擅长开玩笑纾解气氛，好在仿生人并不需要他来帮助转移注意力。60单手解下领带，而艾伦极为自然的捏过另一端配合对方包扎好伤口。

他们没有讨论两人不寻常的默契，甚至没有抱怨一下这个操蛋机关，60松开攥紧的手——一颗亮绿色玻璃球。艾伦接过来仔细的看了看，“很像我小时后弄丢的波子，是我最当时喜欢的一颗。”

“这很像你眼睛的颜色。”  
“我虹膜的颜色要更暗一些，饱和度没有这个高。”

“但也足够明亮了。”60严肃地发表观点，“人眼对绿光最为敏感，正常人眼接收到波长为530nm的绿光时，只要每秒有6个绿光的光子射入瞳孔，眼睛就能察觉。”

艾伦尽力不去想自己现在的表情有多糟，那肯定是综合了惊讶与古怪的扭曲神色。如果安卓不会在生活中突然来一下词条式的长篇大论，他都要把60当成人类了，毕竟他像一个年轻小伙子多过于一台机器。

趁着艾伦愣神的空档60走到了别处继续翻找，区别于人类地毯式的搜索，他会先对事物进行一系列的扫描和分析，收集有用的信息点，综合后再逐一处理。

60的注意力转移到了墙面上的一个金属制圆盘上，它的中心固定了两根长短不同可以转动的指针，换句话说，它应该是一个无刻度钟表。仿生人四下搜寻着可以用于参考的物品，终于在矮书架上发现了一个时间显示为十一点整小闹钟。

艾伦正欲分享自己的新发现，而后投入视野的更新发现令他的血液一瞬间沸腾起来。他飞奔着扑了过去，惊人的爆发力让他如同出膛的炮弹。感谢他发现的早还来得及补救。金属破空的声响刺激着人类的鼓膜，就好像那锐物是紧贴着艾伦的身体擦过一般。他的体温也不自然的飙高，明显感觉到地板的冰冷穿过衣服向内渗透，这一天的压力如同巨浪将他淹没——他看到雪花斑点，一阵头晕目眩。

事发突然，60甚至来不及说一句“搞什么啊？”，倒地的冲击与颠簸让他捕捉到颤抖颠倒的影像，出现的第一个清晰画面是艾伦关切的眼神，隐忍的火光在那片苍郁的森林里燃烧，脆弱不堪，60突然觉得仿生人的光学处理器可能也对绿色敏感。

他们回头看向那个暗器——尖锐的箭头没入墙壁，就在60刚刚所站之处的正前方。红色的光亮闪了好一会儿才灭，仿生人没有生死这一说，可人类不同。但等等安卓调出出子弹穿透机体那一刻的数据后，他又觉得害怕。60的道谢被艾伦轻描淡写的一句话带过，“就算作我开车撞向你的补偿。”，他还无视了仿生人再三强调那件事并未发生。

“我们应该避免单独行动。”艾伦从不适的状态中脱身而出后说出这句话，“真的很危险。”他一边说一边取下那只箭，展开捆在上面的纸张——这东西差点就成为了拿他搭档命换取的信息。

［我们本是两颗相距亿万光年的星，是命运把我们的界限拉扯模糊，你有你的标示，我有我的挚爱，但我们也有共同之处，也终将骨血交融，难舍难分。］

“你能把这个翻译成人话吗？”艾伦此刻觉得如果60因为这条信息死了，会非常不值，因为它太抽象了，而且，它一点都不押韵！

“这里的‘我们’，应该指的是你和我，它可能是指导我们寻找到下面说的几样东西。”60一本正经的分析起来，无法连入互联网增加了解谜的难度，否则他可以对整间密室进行对比分析，而现在他只能依靠自己的固有模组解析现状。

“难道玻璃珠代表‘挚爱’，上帝，它就不能找一个更接近挚爱的东西吗？”艾伦开始了小幅度的崩溃，“那你的‘标示’是什么？”

“蓝色的三角符号，目前我还没有发现类似的东西。”60若有所思的环视整间房屋，“至于共同之处和骨血交融目前我还没有思路。”

“我刚刚发现了这个，在我看到你面临危机之前。”艾伦打开一旁的茶壶盖，一条鱼飘在茶水里。仿生人随意地把它捞出，“这里有块铜制品，是钥匙。”60在解释的同时抄起手边的水果刀剖开鱼腹，取出一把黏糊糊的钥匙。身处此间这里艾伦的感知变得很奇怪，比如，他能感觉到冷暖，但他察觉不到鱼的腥味，壁炉的火焰也是假冒产品。

依照经验，这把钥匙不会打开那扇锁住的门，但艾伦还是决定一试，并且顽固的坚持60一定要与之同行，为防止发生更糟的生命威胁。

排除了以上可能性后，两个人致力于寻找一个带锁眼的物品，“这是我第一次见到这种老式锁，还是这么多，如果它们用的是密码锁，我几分钟内就能破解出来……这里有一根撬棍。”

“你的意思是我们把门撬开？”

60佩服艾伦在关键时刻总能冒出离奇想法的能力，虽然，这个建议很有诱惑性，但显然不符合这里的规则。

“不然呢，这里有什么需要用撬棍？”艾伦放下了手中的一本日记，踱到60身边。

有什么？一定有什么东西可以用到它，它这么得具有攻击性，看起来暴力而且充满活力，就像是锐利的箭、穿透皮肤层的犬齿和那把锋利的刀，它一定是被赋予特殊意义的东西。仿生人开始回忆房间的每处景象，有一处，他没有在意但是……

“是墙壁的裂缝，你提到过这个的。”60终于想起来了，是那道顺着木板纹理裂开的微不足道的缝隙，这是艾伦注意到的细节。

墙壁被撬开后露出了千篇一律的盒子，里面装有一颗小口径步枪弹，这是他们的共同之处。人类和仿生人，能有交集的点寥寥可数，像现在这个，可以理解为两个人经常和死亡打交道的证明。真不是什么好的重合点，夸张点说，就好像在说“如你所见，我们的共同爱好是杀戮”一样令人悲叹。

接下来两人合力把这间屋子翻得乱七八糟，按照推理，他们应该寻找一个蓝色的三角号，到后来，要求锐减成了找一个三角形的东西。真不是他们找不到，只是找到了却无法进一步举动，比如说，他们在书架深处翻出一套七巧板，下一步应该做什么，把这些东西摆在一起念点咒语？还是说把它们扔进壁炉里？艾伦是一个超强的行动派，有那么几次60觉得他真的都要那么做了，不过每次都被自己给压了下来。

他们一边翻一边把排除过的东西扔进找到的几个空箱子，直到房屋被掏空，所有摆设都像打包好辄待邮寄的包裹，“这里真的没有三角符号，不如思考下你的标示是什么？”60瞥了一眼墙角的沙漏，提出了一个折中方案。

“不，是我们没能发现。它被藏起来了，就像藏在这些尸体内一样，植物的尸体，动物的尸体。”艾伦眯起眼睛分析道，60的处理器随着他的每一句话运转，最后人类视线胶着在那块羊毛地毯，仿生人瞬间便明白了对方的意思，他们合力推卷起那张地毯，果然地板上深深篆刻着三角形符号，顶点处皆深深的凹陷下去。

“这倒像是个祭坛了，‘骨血交融’可能就是字面上的意思吧？”艾伦的灰绿色眼眸中承装的肯定色彩大于询问的色彩，“但依照《恐怖电影生存法则》第一条：参与不明不白的奇怪祭祀，必死指数五颗星。”人类的视线没有从60脸上移开，即使无路可走不得不做，即使对他的答案有所预感，艾伦仍然不愿擅自专断，坚持询问对方的意见。

60不知道该做何回答，他仅一次的任务失败也是他唯一的任务，所以他的成功率为零。今天的经历应该是他出厂以来第二次执行任务，虽然对方并没有给出明确的指令，但他确实是按人类的预想行动的，所以他说出了绝对不会出错的话，“我服从你的命令。”

“这不是个命令。”艾伦这样想着，这接近于一场赌博，赌注未知，极有可能是他们两个人的性命。但人类只是点了点头，他尊重对方，包括他的观点。

他们把手中的物品放入其中的两个凹陷，60走到艾伦身边解开临时充当绷带的领带，看到对方左顾右盼的样子后出言制止，“不能用刀，太不卫生了。”直到蓝血近乎填满圆坑他才停止注入血液的动作。“最好让伤口尽量小，只需要一点血液就可以了。”

两种血液完全扩散开的一刻壁炉的火焰骤然熄灭了，木材也奇迹般的消失，闪亮的钥匙反射着并不存在的光线似乎怕被别人忽略。

他们当然不会忽视它，毕竟时间所剩无几，他们还要继续往前探索。

下

下一间密室——后来被两人玩笑式的称为重启补给站——有一盏幽蓝的光晕，不那么明亮但存在感极强，他把两个人的皮肤都找成了不那么健康的荧白。

布局简单又熟悉，是60的维修机床和医院病房的组合体，冰冷尖锐，惨白到不真实。空气中悬着刺激的消毒水气味，随着两人的动作不断起伏着钻入人类的鼻腔。这房间的设计真怪，艾伦在心里感叹。

60和艾伦一进门就看到了高调摆在地板上的密码盒，三位数。艾伦坚信事出无常必有妖的观点，哪有这么容易就能得到一个线索的好事，60倒是不受这种观念所缚。等他们抬起头后交换了一个类似于“哦操”的眼神——沙漏的速度被提升到了两倍。

艾伦大跨步地走到单调的布设中探索，60却站在原地开始了排列组合，面对人类飞来的震惊又怀疑的视线作出了如下解释，“结合上两次的数据进行计算，直接尝试的速度会更快一些。”

艾伦背对着60翻了个白眼，他从抽匣里搬出一摞档案——按理来说不该有这个。他大略翻了几页后，一个不合时宜的想法升腾起来——这所房屋设计不像是能让他们出去的样子。一览无余的场所，没有什么可以藏匿物品的地方，除非他们能把这些器械拆了探索。而他刚刚也已经翻过了床铺，他甚至都找不到第二处可以仔细检阅的地方。

这个念头久久盘踞在他心头，他把所有纸张搬出来累在地面上，接着把抽屉卸了下来。进行这一步时，他才发觉自己的手指在微微颤抖。艾伦攥紧拳头默默告诫自己要冷静，心中的天平却逐渐向另一侧倾斜——他多么希望这是一场恶作剧。

最好这一切都是人为操控，而他们只需要配合出演，不必承担所做为的后果。

但他也深刻了解这种想法会带来怎样的危险，它让人软弱，让人向后望想要逃避。

“艾伦队长？”60的声音有些紧绷，他因看到人类生机勃勃的眼神而感到不安，那里盛装着叫嚣着燃烧的挣扎，安卓把找到的提示递交给对方——一张写有“MIRROR”字样的纸条。

房间里没有镜子，如果这指的是一切能反光的物体，那房间里到处都是。他们沿着房间绕了一圈，60发现了墙纸上非常不明显的一处接缝，合力去掉那块覆盖后展示出一面一人多高的方形镜子,非常罕见的被嵌进了墙壁里。

艾伦看着里面的景象——说不出来的诡异，排除时不时跳出脑海的恐怖片场景，直觉告诉他这面镜子的映像有问题。人类凑近些方便看清更细小的痕迹，并伸出手指检验着是否是一个双面镜，仿生人则有点迟钝似的回过头，不敢置信地说道，“是台灯。”

艾伦恍然大悟，镜中并没有台灯的成像，在超自然方面人类的接受能力要强于安卓，毕竟仿生人是科学的产物。他们的衣摆划过周围的空气，台灯在晃动时发出清脆的声响。青年没有任何犹豫地拎着它抡向墙面，60在废墟碎壳中择出那片金属冲到门前插入钥匙。

钥匙是对的，艾伦的心缓慢坠入庆幸的池沼，他暂且不去想门后是什么，只集中于短时期解脱的快乐。在60拉开门之前谁都没有注意到身后的沙漏，它没有停止，沙粒一刻不停的向下运动。

安卓打开门，他们看到了一堵墙，灰黑的钢筋混凝土，能吞噬一切的颜色，它位于这间房屋。换句话说，这是一个嵌入式的门。更直白点说，他们铁定是出不去了，除非尝试暴力拆墙。

60就好像预料到艾伦要说什么一样，立刻用一连串的数据告诉他爆破的方法不可行。

看着平静到淡漠的安卓，疲惫在艾伦身上蔓延开来，他双眼刺痛，胃里一阵翻江倒海，头颅似乎正在离体漂浮中。室内所有细小的噪音汇集在一起，鼓噪起来：空气分子摩擦的嘶鸣声、自己的呼吸声，以及细沙的流动声，放大数倍像是周而复始的潮汐，像是灵魂在耳边絮语。

60在房间内缓慢地踱步，他知道自己看起来糟透了，在这种环境下社交模组没有推出一款让他满意的话语，他便索性什么都没说，这令他表现的像是什么也不在乎一样。

他浑身上下每一个人造关节都在无声尖叫着，咆哮着说他有多么在意这个，无关个人的生死——他的存在本身就超越了对人类死亡的定义。他不想任务失败，这应该是他的任务，他坚信时间流空他们面向死亡之前，他的任务墙一定会告诉自己任务失败了。他不想这样，他不想让人类死去。

那面镜子照出来他们俩的面容，都面无表情晦暗的像张刻板的面具，60测量过人类的脉搏，采集了他的表情用于分析，光靠这点表层数据不足以证明出他的情绪。60敢打赌——艾伦现在尝起来一定是焦虑恐惧的味道，但他不会将个想法付诸于实践。因为艾伦不是这个现场的证物。

艾伦不想坐以待毙，找了个趁手的工具把它掼向墙壁，毫无创新的爆着粗口，他已经出离愤怒，不甘心安静地面临裁决。60不能忽略系统的倒计时，他的压力值也升至一个极具新意的数值。再高几个百分点他就会开始自毁了，但仿生人还是一副安逸冷淡的样子，他觉得模拟出类似恐慌不安的情绪于这个局势无利。

在这种条件下两个人都抛却理智拒绝思考，在艾伦看来，这个游戏的操控者没有制定规则，他把生存概率降到了零，随后他又安慰自己，现在说这些为时过早，谁都不知道时间流尽了会怎样。

60第三次路过那面镜子，上面反射的任务墙和压力值让他的烦躁提到了不可思议的高度，他无法忍受被二次提醒任务失败——或者三次，艾伦如果因他死亡和任务失败一样糟糕。这个认知对安卓来说可有够稀少。

倒数十秒钟，安卓攥着拳头猛砸向镜子，破碎一地的非晶体拼成的聚光灯从各个角度照出两个人的惊愕。

艾伦有点失语，感觉自己的脑中绷紧的弦仿佛崩塌了，躯体的填充物消弭无踪，他不断开合着嘴像是一条离开水源濒死的鱼。茫然的情绪笼着60，一条条数据将他的思维刷出空白——短时间内两次看着自己的任务墙破碎足够令他心悸。

最后艾伦只说出一句，“什么鬼，60？”

》》》》  
是个布局和第一间房子差不多的屋子，唯一的区别是墙上的空洞，艾伦回了几次头似乎害怕被那片黑暗吞没。

60拧开了那扇门，门外是一片浑浊的迷雾，说是雾，那灰白色的质地更像是烟，微风吹拂过手心上仿佛纱制的衣袂掠过皮肤。关它是什么地方，反正肯定不是他们想要回去的世界。

“我知道是什么了。”艾伦急促地说出这句话，拉着还在原地思考的安卓就要往回走，“你不知道这个，怎么背出有关绿色的知识的？”

“我曾经查阅过，为了打发时间。”60下巴一紧，仿佛触到了他不愿意回忆的过往，“处理完第一个任务之后的时间里，我不再接到模控生命的指令，或者说我被抛弃了。”

60向艾伦坦言了不愿意承认的事情，对方的反应堪称淡然——投入了足够多的认真情绪后点头。从前沾到这个想法60的软体就会产生波动，但今天经历了这些后发现它也不再让人疼痛了。

》》》》  
所以是什么呢，60站在初始的房屋里，既好奇又警惕地等待着。艾伦皱着眉头，手指搭在空白的墙面上虚画出一个图像，像是最后确认了自己的想法一样轻叩着墙壁，“这里是克莱因瓶（Klein Bottle）。”

艾伦的心随着60蘸取血液的动作紧缩成一个刺痛的点，“你信任我吗，60？”

“是的。”60的动作没有因为这个问题停顿下来，“有很多现象表明你令人信服，但我更倾向于无条件信任你。”

画完最后一笔弯勾，令人欣喜的开锁声想起。他们看向对方，近乎一种逼视，迫切地想从彼此的眼神中寻找出些什么。他们想确认一些东西，在离开这扭曲空间之前。

比如，他们能否幸存？

再比如，他们能够记得彼此？

》》》》  
下一秒60已经回到了路上，安卓首先认识到时间并未流逝自己也毫发无损，接着在他进行场景比对后迅速移到一旁。60看着不远处的黑车点刹减速，停靠在他身边。

在过去的零秒内结识的人类打开车门走了出来——他绝对是违规停车了——嘴角有微微勾起的弧度，试探的眼神表达出他不确定的态度。

“艾伦队长。”60抬了抬眉，“我还在怀疑是我的系统出了问题，被数据入侵了什么的。”

“我记得所有事情。”眼前的人类笑了起来，零碎的光点糅进他灰绿色的眼底，眼尾荡漾出笑纹的样子让他愈发帅气，“我在考虑，队里缺一个谈判专家，不知道你有没有兴趣？”

60一动不动地凝视着他，像是故意的一般露出了天真又迷惘的神色，“我只懂得执行任务接受命令，我不知道该怎么回答这个问题。”

艾伦收起了难以抑制的笑意，换上一副生硬的口吻，“你跟我走。”

他们去到黑暗当中，再次返回时背影不再孤单。

旧事物分崩离析时，新的世界被塑形重构，那些拒人千里的陌生，那些无法逾越的界限，如同腾起的水汽散尽，他们对彼此的特殊意义将永远连缀在这段记忆中。

【2020.4.22-29】

》如果天台上艾伦反应也这么快，跑过去也许能救下60（也许）  
》最后用了一个梗“你跟我走”  
》很生硬的用了物理题的绿色知识  
》话说我2018年入坑，2020年才开始嗑CP，完美错过了底特律的热季


End file.
